Shinachiku's Day
by Barbara123
Summary: Bocah 4 tahun ini terbangun karena bau yang menusuk. Dan ketika dia berjalan menuju ruangan kerja ayahnya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang rahasia. OCs: Shinachiku, Kushina, Chiyo. (anak-anak narusaku). Slight romance. Focused on family genre. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku.**

**AN: ini nyaris gak ada romance. Cuma family :)**

**pemeran utama di fic ini... Shinachiku! OC anak Naruto dan Sakura. Matanya hijau, rambut pirang. di sini umur dia 4 tahun :)**

**Dia punya dua kakak kembar. Kushina dan Chiyo. Disini umur mereka 9 taun :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinachiku's Day<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_00:37 AM  
>Spring<em>

_._

Bau tajam yang menyeruak melalui celah pintu itu membuat sepasang mata hijau terbuka, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Matanya berkedip sesaat, kembali tertutup. Namun bau yang tajam itu tetap menusuk hidungnya, membuat Shinachiku perlahan-lahan beranjak. Bocah empat tahun itu menguap, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Hoeh?" dia mengerjap sesaat, melirik kiri dan kanan. Mata hijaunya menatap Kushina-_nee_ yang tidur tengkurap, mukanya menimpa bantal. Kaki Kushina-_nee_ menimpa Chiyo-_nee_, membuat kakak keduanya itu merintih di dalam tidur. Shinachiku kembali menguap, hendak memeluk gulingnya dan kembali tidur. Namun bau yang menusuk itu masih saja tercium.

_Bau apa itu?_

Shinachiku mengusap matanya, melompat turun dari kasur. Dia hendak keluar kamar, namun dia cepat-cepat memutar tubuh, menyabet selimut biru kesayangannya. "Hehe," dia menyeringai lebar, mengusapkan wajahnya di selimut yang lembut itu. Sambil menggapai-gapai, Shinachiku berhasil mendorong pintu kamarnya. Bocah itu mendengus bangga. Kalau saja Kushina-_nee_ atau Chiyo-_nee_ bangun, mereka akan tepuk tangan melihatnya.

Shinachiku menjengukkan kepalanya keluar. Dia terpaku sesaat ketika melihat lorong rumahnya yang gelap. Bocah itu meneguk ludah, mencengkram selimutnya semakin erat. Pelan-pelan dia berjalan, mengendap-endap di lantai rumahnya. Mata hijaunya yang bundar terpaku pada lampu remang-remang. Bau yang menusuk itu berasal dari tempat yang sama.

Ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Papa?" Shinachiku mendorong pintu ruangan kerja yang terbuka itu. Dia mendengar suara batuk dan mata Shinachiku melebar. Ayahnya kenapa? "Papa?"

"Shinachiku!" Naruto mendesis, dengan secepat kilat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun, mata hijau bundar itu sudah terpaku pada mangkuk ramen yang ada di tangan Naruto. Bau yang menyengat itu datang dari mangkuk itu. "Haha, kau belum tidur?" tawa panik Naruto membuat Shinachiku menjadi penasaran.

"Itu apa?" Shinachiku berlari cepat, menyeret selimutnya sambil menjengukkan kepalanya, melompat-lompat di depan meja Naruto sehingga dia bisa melihat apa yang dipegang ayahnya.

"Ah… ini…" Naruto terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai lebar. "Mau coba?"

Shinachiku berkedip. _Coba?_

"Naruto! _Shannarroo_!"

Mata Shinachiku melebar ketika dia melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menghantam kepala ayahnya.

"Sudah dibilang! Ku-_kun_ masih terlalu kecil buat makan ramen!"

"Aduh, Sakura-_chan_! Aku sendiri sudah makan _ramen_ sejak aku lahir!"

"Jangan macam-macam! Kau tidak tahu apa saja bahan-bahan kimia yang ada di dalam _ramen_! Masih keajaiban kau masih hidup sampai saat ini! _Shannarro_! Malam ini kau tidur di sofa!"

"Ahhh! Kenapa begitu, Sakura-_chan_?!"

"Sudah, Ku-_kun_! Ayo tidur di kamar Mama, malam ini Papa tidur sendirian."

Shinachiku hanya bisa berkedip, menatap ayah dan ibunya.

**xxx**

_08:56 AM_

"Mama dan papa? Berantem."

Shinachiku mengangguk, menatap kakak pertamanya, Kushina. Gadis sembilan tahun itu mengunyah rotinya sambil mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras. "Kenapa mereka berantem?" Shinachiku bertanya lagi.

"Berkelahi?" Chiyo, kakak keduanya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bukankah setiap hari begitu? Ya kan, _nee-chan_?" gadis berambut pink itu bertanya pada kakak kembarnya.

Kushina nyaris tidak mempedulikan dua adiknya, sibuk mengunyah makanannya. "Jangan dipedulikan," dia memberitahu Shinachiku. "Lebih baik kau melihat adegan itu daripada…"

"Nee-_chan_!" Wajah Chiyo langsung memucat sedangkan Kushina tersedak, seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu yang buruk.

"Tahu ah!" Kushina tertawa kencang, mata birunya bersinar-sinar. "Aku mau latihan dulu! Ujian untuk jadi _genin_ sebentar lagi!"

"Ah! Aku juga mau ikut!" Chiyo mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku masih belum bisa buat _kage bunshin_!"

"Kau sudah bisa _bunshin_. Itu sudah cukup untuk lulus," Kushina mendengus. "Sudah ya, bocah! Baik-baik di rumah!" Kushina mengusap rambut pirang adiknya, membuat Shinachiku menjerit kesal.

"Aku bukan bocah!" dia mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau bocah di mata kami," Chiyo cekikikan, menundukkan kepala dan mengecup pipi adiknya, membuat Shinachiku semakin merengut.

Bocah itu menatap piring di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. Kakak-kakaknya selalu tidak adik. Selalu latihan berduaan, meninggalkannya. Padahal dia juga mau ikut, tapi ibunya selalu melarangnya. Shinachiku dengan kesal menusuk brokoli di depannya. Dia mau ikut Kushina-_nee_ dan Chiyo-_nee_.

Dia tidak suka di rumah. Sendirian.

Naruto sudah pergi kerja sejak tadi dan Sakura juga, langsung melesat ke rumah sakit setelah memasak makan pagi.

Shinachiku mengembungkan pipinya. Dia mendorong piringnya dan melompat turun, menyabet tas ranselnya yang berisi buku gambar dan beberapa boneka _kunai_.

"Eitss, mau ke mana, bocah?"

Shinachiku langsung menjerit kesal ketika sosok lelaki setengah baya yang bermasker muncul di depannya. "Aku mau kabur dari rumah!" Shinachiku mengembungkan pipinya, apalagi ketika dia tahu bahwa Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, menertawakannya.

"Begitu?" Kakashi dengan santai menggaruk rambutnya. "Sayang sekali. Padahal ayah dan ibumu minta supaya aku menjagamu. Tapi kau mau kabur?"

Shinachiku mengangguk mantap. Mata hijaunya yang bundar itu berkilat-kilat.

"Tapi kalau mau kabur butuh uang loh."

Shinachiku berkedip. "Uang?" dia melepaskan tasnya, mengeluarkan kertas gambarnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika dia berusaha menulis 1000 di kertas itu. "Ini. Uang," tangan mungilnya menyodorkan kertas itu pada Kakashi. "Boleh aku kabur sekarang?"

Kakashi bergumam, menganggukkan kepala. "Pintar juga. Kau sudah bisa menyogokku. Baiklah, aku terima uang ini," Kakashi memasukkan uang itu di kantongnya, tidak lupa mengusap rambut pirang Shinachiku, sengaja membuat bocah itu mengamuk lagi. "Tapi, Shinachiku, pintu masuk sudah dikunci sama Sakura. Dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah jendela rumah ini. Tapi kau belum bisa melompat keluar bukan?"

Shinachiku berkedip. "Jadi… aku tidak bisa kabur?"

"Sayang sekali, tidak bisa," Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau bantu aku kabur!" Shinachiku menatap Kakashi dengan mata hijaunya yang bundar. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Bagaimana ya…" Kakashi bergumam, pura-pura berpikir. "Uangku sudah habis…"

Shinachiku kembali merobek kertas gambarnya. Jari-jarinya yang mungil berusaha memegang pensil dengan benar. Keningnya kembali berkerut. Pipinya mengembung sesaat ketika dia akhirnya menulis 1000000 di kertas itu. "Ini!"

Kakashi meringis. "Wah, terima kasih, Shinachiku-_sama_, sekarang aku sudah kaya."

Shinachiku menyeringai. "Aku mau kabur!" dia melompat-lompat. Tangannya yang mungil menggapai-gapai, minta digendong.

Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, menggendong sang bocah mungil dan melesat keluar dari jendela.

**xxx**

_10:05 AM_

Shinachiku memang minta kabur. Tapi ketika Kakashi bertanya dia mau ke mana, bocah itu langsung menyebutkan kantor _hokage_. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah kangen pada Naruto. "Papa mana?" Shinachiku bertanya dengan nada kecewa ketika melihat kantor ayahnya yang kosong.

"Hmmm, sepertinya ayahmu sekarang sedang pidato di akademi. Karena sebentar lagi ujian genin akan dimulai."

"Jadi Papa sekarang ada bersama Kushina-_nee_ dan Chiyo-_nee_?"

"Begitulah."

Shinachiku langsung memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia kembali mengeluarkan tasnya, meraih kertas gambarnya dan mencoret-coret kertas itu. Dia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja Naruto dan tidak lupa meletakkan salah satu boneka kunainya di atas kertas itu. "Aku sudah tulis surat untuk Papa," dia memberitahu Kakashi. Kakashi melirik sesaat, tertawa geli melihat 'surat' yang ditulis Shinachiku. Kertas itu hanya berupa coretan biasa. "Ayo pergi!"

"Baiklah. Mau ke mana sekarang?"

**xxx**

_10:24 AM_

Lagi-lagi Shinachiku hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya yang montok itu. Ibunya juga tidak ada di kantor kepala rumah sakit.

"Dia rapat sepertinya," Kakashi memberitahu bocah itu. Dia terpaku sesaat ketika melihat Shinachiku yang berlari cepat, meraih jubah dokter ibunya yang digantung di pintu. Shinachiku memejamkan matanya erat-erat, mengusapkan wajahnya di jubah Sakura, membuat Kakashi tersenyum. "Nanti sore pasti rapatnya sudah selesai."

Shinachiku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Akhir-akhir ini orangtuanya selalu sibuk. Kakak-kakaknya juga tidak mau bermain dengannya.

Kushina-_nee_ selalu ceria, namun jahil. Shinachiku selalu kesal ketika kakak pertamanya itu mengusap rambutnya terlalu keras, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Selain itu, Kushina tidak pernah mau membawanya latihan bersama atau mengajarinya _jutsu_. Padahal Kushina sudah bisa jurus keren seperti _kage bunshin_, tapi dia tidak mau mengajarinya.

Chiyo-_nee _selalu mengekor, mengikuti Kushina-_nee_. Jika Kushina-_nee_ tertidur karena kecapekan, Chiyo akan membaca buku, mengabaikannya. Shinachiku juga ingin baca buku. Dia ingin Chiyo mengajarinya. Tapi seperti Kushina, Chiyo tidak mau mempedulikannya.

Shinachiku mengusap matanya yang entah kenapa terasa perih. Dia mengeluarkan buku gambar dari tasnya lagi, mencoret-coret sesuatu dan menaruh kertas itu di meja Sakura, tidak lupa menimpa kertas itu dengan boneka kunainya. "'Ndong," dia memberitahu Kakashi.

"Mau ke mana?" Kakashi tersenyum, mengusap rambut Shinachiku sesaat. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan permen sambil duduk di atas patung ayahmu?"

Shinachiku menggeleng. Mata hijaunya terpaku pada jendela. "Tidak mau. Aku mau ke…"

**xxx**

_13:34 PM_

"Whoa! Serius?! Aku tidak menyangka kalau _hokage-sama_ mau mengajak kita tur ke kantornya!"

Kushina memutar bola matanya, menatap kumpulan anak-anak cowok seumurnya yang heboh sendiri. "Kampungan," dia mendengus.

"Mereka tidak seperti kita. Kita kan setiap hari datang ketemu Papa di kantor," Chiyo menjelaskan, tertawa sesaat ketika melihat Kushina yang masih mendengus.

Dua bocah kembar itu melirik, menatap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, berbisik-bisik dengan salah satu jounin. "Ah, maaf ya anak-anak," Naruto menyeringai. "Ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membawa kalian ke kantorku."

"Yaaahhh!"

"Tapi Kushina dan Chiyo bisa!" Naruto cepat-cepat menunjuk ke arah dua putrinya, membuat Kushina mendelik dan Chiyo yang tersedak. "Maaf ya, _dattebayo_! Papa pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat!"

Naruto langsung menghilang dari depan anak-anak, membuat bocah-bocah itu bergumam kagum.

"Ayahmu keren sekali, Chiyo!" salah satu anak berseru kencang, menatap Chiyo dengan tatapan berseri-seri. "Aku juga akan menjadi seperti Naruto-_sama_ nanti besar! Aku akan jadi _hokage_! Setelah itu… hehehe. Kita kencan ya, Chiyo-_chan_?"

Mendengar itu, Kushina langsung memutar tubuhnya. "Aku yang akan jadi _hokage_, _shannaro_! Dan jauhi adikku!"

"Kau jadi hokage?" Sosuke Uchiha mendengus. Mata onyx-nya mendelik tajam, membuat Kushina balas mendelik. "Kau kira meski kau bisa _kagebunshin_ kau bisa besar kepala?"

"Berisik! Jangan mentang-mentang kau bisa _sharingan_, kau bisa besar mulut!"

Chiyo hanya bisa meringis. Dia berjalan ke depan, menggandeng tangan kakaknya sebelum pertempuran antara Kushina dan sepupu mereka terjadi lagi. Mereka membuka pintu ruangan ayahnya dan di detik itu juga, Kushina dan Chiyo terpaku.

**xxx**

_13:36 PM_

"Ada masalah apa?" Naruto bertanya cepat, menatap Sakura yang terlihat panik. "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ku-_kun_," Sakura langsung berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto, menunjukkan kertas coretan yang diletakkan Shinakuchi di mejanya. "Kenapa dia bisa ada di kantorku?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_ mungkin membawanya ke sini."

"Tapi Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang dia tidak datang ke rumah untuk menjaga Ku-_kun_!" Sakura menjadi semakin panik. "Kita harus cari dia, Naruto!"

Naruto mengerutkan kening, cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini, Naruto…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Sejak tadi anak itu agak aneh… sepertinya karena aku membentakmu kemarin di depannya…"

"Aneh apanya? Tadi pagi dia biasa-biasa sa…"

"Dia sampai makan brokoli, Naruto! Anak itu benci brokoli."

Naruto berkedip. "Benar juga," dia tertawa.

"Aduh, ini salahku," Sakura mulai menyalahi dirinya lagi. "Aku tidak seharusnya kasar di depan dia…"

"Sakura-_chan_, kau selalu begitu di depan anak-anak kita. Tidak apa kok. Mereka tahu," Naruto mengusap bahu Sakura. "Ayo kita cari dia. Aku akan mengaktifkan jurusku dan…"

"Hokage-_sama_!" pintu kantor Sakura terbuka tiba-tiba membuat pasangan suami istri itu melompat kaget. "Ada masalah!"

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Naruto mengerang.

"Di kantor anda…"

**xxx**

_13:45 PM_

"Keluar kalian!" Jeritan Kushina menggelegar. "Keluar! Keluar!"

"Apaan sih?!" salah satu anak protes. "Hokage-_sama_ bilang kalau kami boleh mengunjungi kantornya dan…"

"Kalian sudah menginjak kantor _hokage_," Chiyo mendelik. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat, membuat anak-anak mundur selangkah. Chiyo yang feminim itu bisa seperti ini juga? "Kalian tidak boleh masuk ke kantor kerja ayahku!"

"Apa bedanya?!"

"Bedanya, _hokage_ ya _hokage_, ayahku ya ayahku!" Kushina menjawab, keras kepala. "Dan sekarang kantor ini bukan kantor _hokage_, tapi kantor ayahku! Keluar kalian!"

Anak-anak mulai protes, bahkan, Sosuke yang biasanya diam itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening, menatap sepupu jauhnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto muncul di depan mereka semua, membuat anak-anak itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. "Kushina? Chiyo? Kenapa kalian melarang teman-teman kalian untuk masuk ke kantorku?"

"Mereka berisik," Kushina mendengus.

"Mereka berisik," Chiyo menimpali.

Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisi Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak apa kan mereka berisik. Memangnya ada apa di dalam?"

Kushina dan Chiyo saling menatap. Mereka berdua membuka pintu perlahan-lahan. Naruto dan Sakura mengintip dari celah pintu. Dari celah itu, mereka bisa melihat Shinachiku Uzumaki yang tertidur lelap, terduduk bersender di kursi _hokage_ Naruto, memeluk erat jubah dokter Sakura.

**xxx**

_16:45 PM_

Shinachiku mengerjapkan matanya. Dia terpaku sesaat ketika dia sadar bahwa sekarang Naruto sedang menggendongnya. Tangan kiri Naruto menopang punggungnya. Shinachiku menguap, mengusapkan pipinya di rambut jabrik Naruto. "Ah, dia sudah bangun," Naruto berujar, meringis. "Tidurmu enak, Shinachiku? Kau semalam terbangun di tengah malam sih."

"Aku lapar," Shinachiku bergumam, membuat Sakura tertawa. Shinachiku melirik, menatap ibunya yang berjalan di sisi Naruto, menggandeng tangan Chiyo-_nee_. Dia menoleh ke kanan, menatap Kushina-_nee_ yang digandeng oleh tangan ayahnya yang satu lagi.

"Mau makan apa, Ku-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya girang. "Mama akan masak apa pun yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak mau brokoli," Shinachiku menjawab cepat, membuat Sakura dan Naruto tertawa. Mata hijau anak itu berkedip. Dia meringis melihat ayah dan ibunya yang tertawa bersama.

"Kau tahu, Ku-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum. "Tadi ketika kau tertidur di kantor Papa, kakak-kakakmu melindungimu loh. Mereka tidak mau kau terbangun, jadi mereka melarang teman-teman mereka untuk masuk. Terima kasih ke kakak-kakakmu."

Shinachiku hanya menyeringai, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Makasih, _nee_!"

Chiyo cekikikan dan Kushina menyeringai.

"Hei! Ayo lomba sampai ke rumah!" Kushina melepaskan gandengan Naruto dan berlari.

"Ahh! Nee-_chan_ curang!" Chiyo berseru kesal, melepaskan gandengan Sakura dan ikut berlari.

"Aku mau juga!" Shinachiku meronta, membuat Naruto melepaskan anak itu. Di detik itu juga, Shinachiku berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Kaki-kakinya yang montok itu hanya bisa berlari-lari kecil, tapi dia tetap berlari, dengan ransel raksasa di punggungnya. Jubah Sakura masih melilit di sekitar tubuhnya, membuat Sakura cekikikan.

"Dia mirip denganmu," Sakura memberitahu Naruto.

"Dia lebih mirip denganmu," Naruto tertawa. "Dia suka mengobservasi. Aku sampai takut padanya. Dia cerdas sekali," Naruto menghela napas. "Rasanya kalian semua cerdas semua. Hanya aku sendiri yang seperti ini."

"_Baka_," Sakura cekikikan. "Kushina itu replika darimu. Jumlah cakranya tidak terhitung. Dia tidak banyak pikir dan langsung hantam," dia tersenyum. "Untung saja ada Chiyo yang bisa menahan Kushina. Terkadang anak itu memang terlalu gegabah."

"Dan Shinachiku mirip kita berdua," Naruto tersenyum. "Matanya hijau. Rambutnya pirang. Dia cepat meledak tapi juga tenang di saat bersamaan. Aneh."

Sakura tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, dia menggandeng tangan Naruto, menatap tiga punggung mungil di depannya. "Tidak kusangka… mereka akan menjadi dewasa sebentar lagi. Bayangkan saja. Si kembar akan mengambil ujian genin sebentar lagi dan Ku-_kun_ akan masuk akademi tahun depan."

"Apa yang akan dikatakannya ya di kelas?" Naruto meremas tangan Sakura. "Cita-citanya… apakah dia akan menyebut kalau dia ingin jadi _hokage_ seperti Kushina? Atau menjadi ninja medis, seperti Chiyo?"

"Sepertinya dua-duanya," Sakura cekikikan, membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Anak kita sudah tiga ya…" Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak keberatan loh, Sakura-_chan_. Satu lagi."

"Mau mati, Naruto?"

Naruto tertawa kencang, membuat tiga bocah di depannya memutar tubuh. "Ahh! Mereka gandengan tangan!" Shinachiku berseru. "Aku juga mau!" dia berlari ke arah orang tuanya, menyeringai lebar ketika Sakura dan Naruto melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka, menggandeng Shinachiku. Chiyo meringis, meraih tangan kanan Naruto. Kushina tertawa, meraih tangan kiri Sakura. "Kita panjang!" Shikachiku berseru girang. "Kereta api!"

Para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka tersenyum geli, menatap keluarga yang saling bergandengan itu.

**xxx**

_23:56 PM_

Lagi-lagi Shinachiku terbangun. Dia mencium bau lezat yang sama seperti kemarin. Kali ini, ketika dia menatap dua kakaknya, dia bertemu mata dengan sepasang mata biru dan mata hijau terang.

"Aku sudah tahu," Kushina mendesis. "Yang membuatmu terbangun semalam itu bau ramen Papa bukan? Pantas saja kemarin aku bermimpi berenang di kuah ramen."

"Kau tidak boleh makan _ramen_," Chiyo langsung mengerutkan kening, menatap Shinachiku dengan tatapan tidak setuju. "Aku saja baru bisa makan ramen itu di umur 6 tahun."

"Apa itu _ramen_?" Shinachiku berbisik-bisik, seakan-akan apa yang mereka bicarakan pada saat ini adalah rahasia negara.

"Kau tidak tahu apa karena Papa selalu makan diam-diam," Kushina mendengus. "Tidak peduli. Aku akan keluar dan minta _ramen_ juga."

Chiyo ikut beranjak, mengikuti Kushina. Dan tentu saja, Shinachiku langsung meraih tangan dua kakaknya. Dia menyeringai girang, senang karena kali ini Kushina dan Chiyo mengajaknya.

"Ah! Pantas saja baunya sangat kuat," Chiyo mendesis, mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka. "Mama juga ikut makan ramen!"

"Curang," Kushina menggeram. Di detik ketika dia hendak membuka pintu, dia terpaku. "Ewww!"

"Eeeeekkkk!" Chiyo ikut menjerit jijik. "Mereka ciuman lagi!"

"Jijik! Ihhh! Lidahnya!" Kushina menjerit semakin menjadi-jadi.

Di detik itu juga, terdengar jeritan Sakura dan suara batuk panik Naruto.

Shinachiku hanya bisa berkedip, menatap keluarganya yang menjerit-jerit. Dia menelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa itu _ramen_? Ciuman?"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**AN: terinspirasi sama semua gambar fanart Shinachiku yang nyebar di group NS :)**

**hope you enjoy this one! sori alurnya cepat... haha**


End file.
